


Smaller Adjustments

by Goddess47



Series: Day in the Life [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Or, just their lives... the best part was that they could be fucked up together.





	Smaller Adjustments

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks (I think) to Lazy_8s who asked about Rodney's reaction... this is what happened.... ;-)

Rodney understood... sometimes you needed to be taken out of your own head. John seemed to know when he needed that, and it was only fair that he could do that for John.

It hadn't been a mission, so Rodney wasn't sure why John was so _needy_ this night, but, well, it was Pegasus and any fucked up thing could have happened.

Or, just their lives... the best part was that they could be fucked up together.

"Lay on your stomach," Rodney directed. 

John shimmied out of his t-shirt and track pants, to lay naked on the bed.

Rodney had been in only sleep pants and a ratty t-shirt when John had appeared - silent but jittery - in the door to their apartment. Rodney had taken charge, pushing John into a hot shower, handing him a bowl of soup and crackers when he was done. Rodney had watched John lose some of the jitters as they went along.

"Okay?" Rodney put a warm hand on John's shoulder, feeling the still tense muscles. 

John nodded sharply.

"Ready to talk about it yet?" Rodney asked softly.

A small shake.

"Okay, then. Come on..." Rodney took John's hand and led him to the bedroom.

With John face-down on the bed, Rodney arranged the lotion -- and the lube -- they usually used where he could reach them. He climbed in, straddling John's legs.

Pouring a generous dollop of lotion in his hand, Rodney leaned in to massage John's back. Over time, Rodney had learned John's body and when he started to hunt for one of John's usual knots, it wasn't there.

_Ah!_

Rodney didn't say anything as he worked, letting the sounds of the ocean filter in through an open window. John finally became pliant in his hands.

Deciding to ignore the lube, Rodney decided this wasn't about fast and hard. Tonight was slow... and gentle. Something they both needed more than they would admit.

Rodney rolled John to his side, plastering himself to John's back. He reached around and took John's semi-interested cock into his hand. John wriggled slightly.

"Shhh... let me do this." Rodney dropped a soft kiss on the back of John's neck.

John relaxed against Rodney, making his own cock more interested in what was going on.

Rodney worked slowly, hitting John's hot spots. A timeless while later, John stiffened and spilled over Rodney's hand. 

As John started to turn over, Rodney put a sticky hand on his hip... "Almost there..." A few pulls, and Rodney was coming.

As they lay, enjoying the closeness, Rodney murmured, "You got scolded for leaning, didn't you?"

The back of John's neck turned red, as John nodded.

"You don't need to do that, you know," Rodney whispered. "I'm kind of a sure thing, you know."

John did turn over at that point, leaning in for a warm kiss. He wrapped his arms around Rodney and they fell alseep that way.


End file.
